


Walking The Wire

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 Evidence of Things Not Seen, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep toEvidence of Things Not Seen. Fluffy stuff mostly. I just love the fluffy stuff.





	Walking The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Walking The Wire**

**by:** Brandy  


**Category:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but as long as Sorkin keeps writing good J &D scenes like the ones in this episode, I'm okay with that. J  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Post-ep to 'Evidence of Things Not Seen'. Fluffy stuff mostly. I just love the fluffy stuff.  
**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who has helped me keep the faith through the J &D storyline slump. Everyone who came up with great theories- especially Sharon- and got me to look at things in other ways. Patience paid off for all of us- especially if the great moments like those in EoTNS keep coming. Thanks to everyone who has ever sent feedback and encouragement. It really does mean a lot.  
**Feedback:** Love it. It's better than winning the pot with a good poker bluff.  


* * *

Donna's POV ~ _In the Mess..._

 

I know it's kind of wicked to mess with Josh's head when he's preparing to interview someone, but he really did deserve it. Kind of. Hey, he referred to Ainsley as 'sexy'. Not that I have a particular problem with that. Not really. I'm not the jealous sort. Not anymore. Not since Josh and I have...well, let's say we've come to an understanding. To be more specific I'll say that after Inauguration night we had a nice long talk and decided to be done with all the misdirection, mixed messages, and veiled innuendo and just speak to each other like the adults we are supposed to be. It was very nice, and very long overdue. Or maybe we just came to our right time.

Anyway, getting back to messing with Josh- which admittedly is a lot of fun- I decided that a little payback was due for him referring to Ainsley as 'sexy' right in front of me. Just a little payback. Like letting him know I consider this guy he's interviewing is a very handsome guy. Not as handsome as Josh. Not in my book. Not that everyone needs to know that, mind you. Josh is the only one I consider handsome- and powerful. Okay, I threw in the 'powerful' thing just to get him all riled up. It's not exactly the word, it's the way I say it, all sexy and sultry, like the power-thing really turns me on. Yeah, messing with Josh is just all kinds of fun.

Of course, when I told him about letting other people - people around the office- think I consider Joe Quincy handsome, that wasn't just for fun. Really. If Josh does hire this guy- who quite frankly is Ainsley's equal on the looks scale- he could prove quite useful. I mean, I wouldn't mislead the poor guy, but I'm not above a little misdirection when it comes to my co-workers. In fact, I don't think it would be out of line to say that, between Josh and myself, we've raised misdirection to an art form. Just because we aren't practicing the art on each other anymore doesn't mean we can practice it on others.

The thing is, while Josh and me now know exactly how we feel about each other, the others don't. We want to keep it quiet for now. Not because we're ashamed of it, or we feel like we're doing something wrong. It's just too personal, and too new to have it out there for the consumption and scrutiny of the masses. So around here we play it 'business as usual'. We walk our fine line and let everyone think that nothing's changed between Josh and I... and every once in awhile I get to have a little fun with Josh. Of course the fun we get to have when we're not at work makes up for any complications or hurdles we have to overcome when we are here.

I think it's about time to go back to the poker game and see if I can make Josh a little money. Yes, I'm playing with his money. Do I look stupid? Debbie Fiderer is in that game. The same woman who tried her hand at being a professional gambler. I can afford to lose Josh's money a lot more than my own. That said, I'm going to return to the game, and see if I can learn the art of the bluff from the consummate Ms. Fiderer. Wait ... what was that sound? That sounded an awful lot like... No. That's not possible. Or maybe it is possible, because just as I step out into the hall outside of the Mess I'm met by two Secret Service guys who look pretty intense and they've just ordered everybody to stay where they are. The only thing is- where is Josh? More importantly, were was Josh in relation to (what I'm now more convinced than ever was gunfire) those shots?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh's POV-

 

_The hall outside the Roosevelt Room..._

The idea that we shouldn't be quite so used to stuff like this is, at this moment, pretty overwhelming. But then, like they say, it's amazing the stuff you can get used to.

I just got brought up to speed about the shots being fired into the Press Room, as well as the bombings in Malaysia and Germany, not to mention the sniper attack in Guam. Now we're in lockdown. This sort of thing is becoming all too sickeningly familiar. At least, at this point in time, while I'm not exactly sure where Donna _is,_ I know she wasn't in the pressroom. That's some comfort, at least. That, and the fact that CJ, Toby and Will are all okay. Of course, Donna probably doesn't know quite as much as I do, and as a result is probably having a mild to moderate nutty wondering about me. So, I'm going to take a second, give thanks to whatever force of fate or will that kept the people I love safe tonight, then I'm going to finish interviewing this guy. This guy that Donna has assured me is not really that handsome to her, but she's willing to fake it for the sake of appearances. Just so 'people won't suspect'. The misdirecting little scamp. I know what she's up to. She wants to play our friends and co-workers like a three dollar banjo. I know she can do it too. I just hope this Joe Quincy guy doesn't take her little subterfuge too seriously.

Furthermore, she expects me to help her in pursuit of her little prevarication. That's what that whole 'powerful' comment was about. Delivered exactly as she did, in that captivating and sultry tone. She thinks she can get me all riled up, and I'll agree to anything. She is so wrong. Okay- maybe she's a little right. I'm not easy, but I can be had- by Donna, anyway.

They must have the building secured enough to allow people to move around within the West Wing, because as I'm talking to Joe, I hear Donna tap on the door. I excuse myself and go to her. Along the way I note the hundred and one emotions playing across her face. The most prominent ones being relief and lingering worry. I know what she's worried about. She's worried about the same thing she's always going to worry about whenever either of us is in the vicinity of gunfire. She's not verbally expressing that worry. She doesn't do that. She doesn't have to. She does a quick check of my emotional temperature, then she moves on to asking me about the interview. That's Donna giving me the easy out. But before she goes she asks about touching base with Stanley. I tell her I'm okay, and she reminds me she's not going anywhere before she lets me return to the interview. In Donna-speak this means 'I'm here when you need me'. Yeah, she's going to call Stanley. I know that, and she knows I know that. It's the way we are. We understand each other with almost frightening clarity. Even more so now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Later that evening- at Josh's apartment~_

"So... we had some day, huh?" Donna said, flopping down on the sofa next to Josh.

"Yeah, but we're all still standing, so I'd call it a success."

"Well, there is that. So, are you going to talk to Stanley tomorrow?" Donna asked.

"Probably," Josh hedged.

"Does 'probably' mean yes?" Donna asked with a very pointed look at Josh.

"In this case, apparently so."

"Good boy," Donna said with a pleased smile.

"You know it's going to blow all to hell that illusion of power you claim I have if it ever gets out how you run me around," Josh claimed with a smirk.

"It hasn't hurt you so far."

"Funny girl...So, do you really think that this Joe Quincy guy is as pleasing to the eye as Ainsley Hayes?"

"You mean do I think he's _sexy?"_ Donna asked with a challenging arch to her brow.

"I didn't say sexy? I don't even think I want to know- no, scratch that- I'm _sure_ I don't want to know if you think he's sexy. Where did that come from?"

"You said Ainsley was sexy. In fact you used that exact word. _Sexy-_ and you said it with feeling," Donna said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well... ummm... you know what that was, don't you? That was cover. You know- to keep up appearances. So the others wouldn't suspect," Josh replied with a little grin, making sure to use the exact words she used earlier.

"You really expect me to buy that, don't you.?" Donna asked, teasing him just a little.

"Yes. Because it's the truth. See, while I may have given the impression I thought Ainsley was sexy, it was all a lie. You know why?" Josh asked moving closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Why?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly, as Josh kissed his way along the column of her throat, behind her ear and finally capturing her mouth with his.

"Because you're the only one I think is sexy. Just you, and you alone."

"Well then, I've got to applaud you for falling into step with my plan before you even knew I had one." Donna said, trying to keep her mind on the conversation and not on what Josh was doing with his mouth and hands. Talk about misdirection...

"Well, what do you expect? I'm finally as in tune with you as you are with me. I anticipate your every need."

"Well.. If that's true then why don't you stop talking and..."

"I'm way ahead of you. Come on," Josh replied as he pulled her off the sofa and into the bedroom.

A crazy day was about to turn into a wonderful night.

The End


End file.
